1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device, a storage/reproducing device, and a rewritable reproducing device that are incorporated in or attached to a personal computer as a unitary structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage device, a storage/reproducing device, and a reproducing device that are incorporated in or attached to a desk-top personal computer as a unitary structure.
2. Background of the Invention
The storage device of this kind has heretofore not been equipped with an external data input means, and data have been always input through a personal computer such as a personal computer one. Without a personal computer, therefore, the storage device is unable to operate. However, with the widespread use of various information equipment such as PHS, digital camera and the like, which have a prerequisite of transferring the data to a personal computer, it would be more convenient if transfer of data can be relayed by a storage device.
Therefore, there arises a technical problem to be solved that storage devices of this kind must be provided with a function of directly fetching the data from an external unit and relaying the transfer of data. The object of the present invention is to solve this problem.
So far, furthermore, conventional storage/reproducing devices and the reproducing devices of this type have usually been formed in the shape of a thin box. Therefore, a storage/reproducing device of built-in type has a narrow area exposed from the front of the desk-top personal computer, and is difficult to secure a space where the connector for fetching record data from an external data unit is installed. It may be possible to lead out the connector cable from the back of the personal computer and lay the cable along the outer side of the personal computer. However, this causes the operation to be complex, marring the appearance. It would be convenient if the storage/reproducing device and the read-only reproducing device of the attached type, too, have a function of easily fetching data from an external data unit.
Therefore, there arises a technical problem to be solved that storage/reproducing devices and the reproducing devices of this kind are improved to easily fetch external data. The object of the present invention is to solve this problem.